Genius
by HolySnappzors
Summary: Kid Flash's slingshot band broke so he has to 'improvise'... You'll understand why he had a slingshot if you read and obviously a FLINX ending... And more centered on KF becuase people center too much on Jinx, besides KF just awesome... Longest story yet! Beta'd by Jessigag137


Kid Flash turned the corner of Teen Titans Tower almost breaking the speed of sound as he did. Kid Flash had gotten himself into a world of trouble this time around and he wasn't sure if he could get out of this alive. He was out of breath and had to stop for a moment to secure his precious and necessary air. He slumped down against the wall. As he did he heard a feral scream and stomping followed by a couple of minor explosions. He held his breath in order to conceal where he was taking refuge, he didn't know how close she was. He absentmindedly wiped his fore-head and was not surprised to find it drenched with his own salty perspiration. He looked down at his red boots and cringed in frustration. They'd been at this for hours. He heard the whoosh of a door opening and begged the universe to not be so cruel as to let her find him. He looked up and say _her_ shadow. Unfortunately for him luck was not on his side. He heard the angered click of platform boots as she stalked down the hallway. She was just about to turn the corner and find him, then he'd truly be at her mercy. Alas she was not the owner of a merciful or kind reputation. To think this all started with a harmless game of Slingshot Dodge-ball.

~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~

"Kid Flash! Cover me!" Beastboy said while ducking back behind his cushion-made fort to grab more 'ammo'.

"Don't worry BB, I got your back!" Kid Flash said as he started launching dodge-balls at super-speed before, snap!

"Oh shi-" Wally mumbled while looking at his now split slingshot rubber.

"KF! Watch out!" Beastboy shrieked. Kid Flash turned around at this outburst and then went prone sensing the oncoming fire.

"You'll have to hold the fort, I got to find another slingshot!" Kid Flash whisper-shouted at Beastboy.

"How are you going to do that? They don't exactly sell high-quality unbreakable slingshots at the corner store!" Beastboy whisper-shouted back at him.

"Beastboy, does this look unbreakable?" Kid Flash said while holding up his broken rubber.

"Whatever, just hurry up! I don't know how long I'll be able to take them..." Beastboy said while reaching for more dodge-balls.

"I won't fail you, sarge." Kid Flash said while holding up a mock-salute before running of to fulfill his quest.

"Sarge? I kinda like that." Beastboy said as his focus was lured away from the battlefield.

"Incoming!" Cyborg's yell came booming from the other side of the hallway.

"Gah!" Beastboy screeched and swiftly avoided the precarious dodge-ball heading towards his forehead.

~o~0~o~

"Slingshot, slingshot, slingshot." Wally muttered while rumbling through multiple drawers. He raced through the Kitchen, Bathroom, Living Room, and various other rooms before landing upon the Laundry Room. He stopped while leaning in the doorway. He briefly pondered what could possibly be of-use in the Laundry Room before shrugging. "Hey, desperate times call for desperate measures." Kid Flash called and then zoomed inside. He looked through a white plastic hamper and saw a something that could be of use. He held it up and stretched it out a bit before blushing shoving under his glove for safe keeping, or at least until he found something better to use. He searched the rest of the tower before coming to the conclusion that he was going to have to use what he found earlier in the Laundry Room.

~o~0~o~

Kid Flash returned and quickly attached the garment to his slingshot's handle.

"Kid Flash! Thank god you're he- Is that what I think it is?" Beastboy inquired.

"Shut up! I had to improvise, okay?" Kid Flash said while challenging himself to not blush, which proved to be a difficult task.

"Whatever, bro." Beastboy said while shaking his head. Then stopped with curiosity written on his face."You know she is going to kill you right?"

"Yeah, I know." Kid Flash looked down at his 'improvised' rubber and sighed. _I'm soooooo going to pay for this later..._

~o~o~o~0~o~o~o~

Wally sucked in his breath one last time and closed his eyes in a last-ditch attempt to stay hidden. _Maybe, just maybe, the old myth about 'I can't see you and you can't see me.' was true._ Kid Flash with a sliver of hope left in his aching body.

"Wally, I know you're here." _Or maybe not. _Wally still kept his eyes closed as Jinx stored up a hex, sensing this Kid Flash jumped up and tried to explain.

"Jinx, I know you're mad but you have to listen to me! I have a _really_ good reason..." She looked skeptical.

"Um, well, you see, I uh, the guys and I were, uh, playing Slingshot Dodge-ball when my, uh, my rubber broke and, and, I couldn't leave Beastboy hanging! He'd finally got Raven to agree to referee and he was trying to impress her." Kid Flash exclaimed while moving his arms in a manner that could only be described as berserk.

"Oh, yeah, seeing someone play some stupid game of Sling-Ball, or whatever you call it, is totally impressive." Jinx expressed while rolling her eyes.

"Really?" Wally said with hopeful eyes that held a strange resemblance to a young dog.

"No!" Jinx added the hex she had been stocking up for good measure.

"Ah!"Kid Flash yelled while falling, he soon recovered and rubbed his sore body. "A simple no would have service."

"Yeah, you're right. A simple no would service when Beastboy asked you to use my thong! As a rubber!"

"He didn't ask! And besides I couldn't leave him hanging!"

"Of coarse you could."

"No! It's in the Bro-Code!"

"The Bro-Code? God, Wally, you are so stupid!"

"What? I'm super-smart!"

"No, you're really not."

"Pfft, I'm a genius."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Yep, prove it. If you are as smart as you say you are, you can surely... Um..." Jinxed paused for a moment. "Oh yeah! You can tell me what the meaning of life is!" Jinx smirked at her 'superior' intelligence.

"What! I can't answer that!"

"Then you must be stupid. My point is proven. Goodbye, speed-bump." She stated before turning and walking away.

"Jiiiiinxie." Kid Flash called.

"Oh, this 'ought to be good, what's your excuse this time?" She said while turning on her heel and crossing her arms.

"First-of-all they are not excuses they are self-justificatory understandings for why you are severely mistaken." Jinx simply rolled her eyes. "Second-of-all you can't answer the question either."

"Yeah... but that's different!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, I give. How is it different?"

"Well, uh, I, uh... I asked you first!"

"And I was born first!"

"Well, I got my powers first!"

"I got a girlfriend first!"

"I kissed someone first!"

"I joined the good guys first!"

"I knocked a BOE villain out first!"

"I liked a former BOE villain first!" Realizing what he had said he slapped a hand over his mouth and blushed madly. Jinx looked away to hide her blush while Kid Flash just looked down.

"Well, I, uh, I still think you're stupid." Jinx said while rubbing her arm...

"And I still think I'm a genius." Wally said whilst regaining his composure.

"I doubt that." Jinx said, finally daring to look him in the eyes.

"How?" Kid Flash said as he scrunched his eyebrows together.

"I figured that if you were really smart you'd know just what to do." Wally stared at her quizzically before he was pulled down by the spandex surrounding his upper chest. Wally and Jinx were now at eye level, blue orbs met pink slashes. Jinx laughed at Wally's shocked expression before taking advantage of his open mouth. After a few moments of bliss they parted rested their heads on each other's foreheads.

"I've been waiting to do that for _way_ to long to do that..."

"You said it."


End file.
